Happy Birthday Ren
by Coolcat Prime
Summary: After winning their depute with HE VENS, ST RISH and lovers are pregnant and Ren gets a birthday present from his queen, Shi. Uta No Prince-Sama crossover with Bleach, Digimon, and Transformers. Tokiya x Otoya, Natsuki/Satsuki x Syo, Masato x Rai(oc), Ren x Shi(oc), Cecil x Haruka. Part of the Uta No Prince-Sama: Demon Idols Series.


**Here's a new story I wrote in 4 YEARS! So please cut me some slack.**

* * *

Happy Birthday Ren

Summery: after winning their depute with HEAVENS, STARISH and lovers are pregnant and Ren gets a birthday present from his queen, Shi. Uta No Prince-Sama crossover with Bleach, Digimon, and Transformers. Tokiya x Otoya, Natsuki/Satsuki x Syo, Masato x Rai(oc), Ren x Shi(oc), Cecil x Haruka.

After their depute with HEAVES, STARISH won and happy, but not only that they are also happy for another thing.

Their lovers are 9 months pregnant and almost ready to give birth to their children.

It's been 10 months since they got turned into demons. Ren was turned into a kitsune with 3 inch orange ears and 6 foot 9 orange tails. His lover or mate is Shi. She is the princess of Cybertron, but in human form, she has black hair to her mid back, black eyes, she's about 18 in human years, and a dragon demon. She is pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. Masato was turned into a werewolf with 3 inch blue ears and 4 tail. His mate is Rai or Raindance. She has light blue hair in her mid back, blue eyes, about 12 in human years, she's Shi's little sister and a dragon demon. She's pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. Natsuki was turned into a bakeneko with 3 inch blond/yellow ears, and 4 foot tail. His mate is Syo, who is also bakeneko. He has 3 inch blond/pink ears, and 4 foot fluffy tail. He's pregnant with twins, boy and girl. Tokiya was turned into a devil with purple 6 inch curved horns, 12 foot wing span, and 5 foot tail. His mate is Otoya, who's also a devil with red 3 inch curved horns, 8 foot wing span, and 4 foot tail. He's pregnant with a one baby, a boy. Cecil was turned into a bakeneko with 3 inch green ears and 4 foot tail. His mate is Haruka. She's still a human and pregnant with one baby, a girl.

At the mansion where STARISH is...

Ren walked to the lounge, where everyone else is at coming back from Shining Saotome's office. He had something in his hand, a letter. When he walked in, he saw Otoya laying on his back on the couch, his head on Tokiya's lap. Natsuki was in the chair with a sleeping Syo in his lap, Shi sitting on the other couch with Rai sitting beside her and Haruka sitting beside her, Masato and Cecil standing beside the couch. Haruka looked to the door and saw Ren standing there. "Hello Ren-sama. What did President want?" Haruka asked Ren as he came closer to Shi. "Hello, my Lady, my Queen," He said as he kisses Shi's hand, and Haruka's hand, "he wanted to give me to give a letter from my brother, telling me that he arranged a party for me." He continued after kissing Shi's and Haruka's hand. Rai tilted her head, "Why would he arranged a party for you, Ren-nii?" She asked as Ren sat down on the arm of the couch. Shi turned to Rai, "Today is his birthday, Rai, so his brother wants to arrange a birthday party for him." She said to her little sister. Ren looked at Shi, who looks like she's sick. He rapped his arm around her pulling her to his body. "He also wants me to bring my pregnant 'girlfriend' and everyone, but I don't think that's a good idea, since Shi, Rai, Syo, Lady, and especially Otoya, who is more pregnant then everyone else is." Ren said as he pull Shi when even closer to him. Natsuki, Masato, Cecil, Haruka, and Rai looked at each other, then at Ren and Shi.

AT 7:00PM

Ren went to his room that he shared with Masato and Ranmaru, who was else where. When he opened the door and found Shi on his bed. He went to his bed and sat down. Ren's fox ears went flat against his head. He hates seeing his Queen like this, in pain. Shi opened her black eyes and lifted her head to Ren. "You sure its ok for you to stay here by yourself?" Ren asked as he lifted all 9 tails around Shi. She smiled as she brought her hand to Ren's face bring it down to hers. She kissed Ren on the lips and pulled away looking in his blue/orange tinted eyes. "I'll be fine, Ichigo, and Marcus are coming to watch me, so I'll be fine, go have fun at your party, my King." Shi putted her hand on the bed again, falling asleep. Ren watched Shi sleeping for 5 minutes when he heard the door open. He turned to see a man with orange hair that's to his hips, white skin, yellow eyes, and 20 years old. Beside him was another man with brown hair up to his shoulders, tan skin, brown eyes, and 17 years old. Ren just looked at the men and dipped his head down. "Hey Ichigo, Marcus. You're here to watch Shi, right?" Ren asked as he got up from his bed and looked at them. Ichigo, the orange haired man, stepped forward, "Yes Ren, we're watching her so go to your party." He said as he walked to Ren and Shi. Ren looked at him, and walked to the door. Marcus , man with brown hair, leaned closer to Ren. "It's ok, Ren. We'll watch her for ya. Who knows, you might get a suprised." Marcus said in Ren's ear. Ren nodded his head, and went out the door. Inside the bedroom, Ichigo looked at Shi, who was still sleeping. Marcus walked up beside Ichigo. "Why did she not tell Ren that she's been in labor all day?" Marcus asked Ichigo as he watches Shi's water broke. "It's because she doesn't want Ren to worry, that's all." Ichigo said as he went to Shi's side as she wakes up from her nap.

AT REN'S PARTY

Ren just leaned on the wall when Mastao came to his side. Ren looked at him, "Hey, Masa, did we make the choice to leave Shi at the mansion?" Ren asked Masato, who's watching Rai. Masato looked at Ren, "I have a feeling that we did, Ren." He replied as he still watches his Rai. Ren looked at Masato then turned away, his mind drifting off to Shi.

AT 10:00PM

It was late when everyone got home. Everyone went to their rooms, but Ren ran to his room. Masato was spending the night with Rai. Ren opened the door to see Ichigo, and Marcus standing by the door and Shi on the bed with... two children beside her. Ren's ears picked up the children breathing slowly and hears Shi's breathing slowly too. He went to the bed to see the children's eyes opened. The boy had orange and black hair, black eyes, orange fox ears, and a black tail. The girl had black and orange hair, blue/orange eyes, black fox ears, and orange tail. Shi opened her eyes to see Ren looking at the young kitsunes. Ren looked at Shi finally. "Why didn't you tell or call me?" Ren finally said after the shock. She looked Ren, "Sorry, but didn't want to worry you, Ren." Shi said as she pushed herself up in a sitting down movement. Ichigo and Marcus stared at them for a while than left, didn't want to ruin the moment, so they left. Marcus closing the door, quietly. Ren laid down beside Shi and his children. The boy kept looking at him then started to laugh. Ren looked at the boy weirdly, Shi laughed at her son and mate. Ren looked at Shi, "What's their names?" He asked Shi, who looked at him back. "I don't know i waited for you, Ren" Shi replied back at Ren. Ren closed his eyes and opened them back up, "How about Tora for the boy, and Aisu for the girl?" Ren asked Shi, who smiled. "Those are good names, Ren." Shi said as she hugged Ren, "Happy Birthday, my King." Shi said again, touching her forehead with his. Ren smiled and said, "Thank You for the gift, my Queen." Then they kissed a good night kiss.

* * *

Here's a Uta No Prince-Sama story i wrote for Ren's birthday. There's a little transformers crossover, Ichigo from Bleach, Marcus from Digimon: Data Squad.

for the japanese words:  
tora- tiger  
aisu- ice  
nii- brother


End file.
